


When Erik Killmonger adopts a cat

by sakuraza095



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 16:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19136731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuraza095/pseuds/sakuraza095
Summary: Our Erik Killmonger brings to the palace new fluffy, cute member.





	When Erik Killmonger adopts a cat

**Author's Note:**

> This is a translate version of my Black Panther fanfic. In here, I only translate short stories and not the main one in my original fanfic.. There will be no new story updates in this version, every new story will be updates first in my original fanfic. Also, it take me a lots of time to translate one fic so It will take time to update new one
> 
> Anyway, Thank you for reading my fic. Wish you have a good time reading:<3
> 
> All your comments, favorites are motivations for me to write the story. If you like, you can suggest some interesting scenarios and I will try to write it as much as possible.
> 
> P/S: English is not my mother tongue so there will be some error but I hope you guys still understand the story line.

One day, Erik Killmonger brings a black kitten to the palace.

Last week, when Erik was wandering around the world's most prosperous city - New York City - to kill his spare time. At that moment, T'Challa was busy with the paper work due to the fact that Wakanda was open to foreign countries, the little princess Shuri was staying all day long in the lab, not to mention 'how good' the relationship between Erik and aunt Ramonda, not forget the Dora Milaje general Okoye who always point the spear in front of Erik neck.

Kitten begged him to bring one Dora Milaje for guarding, but the thought of seeing a serious, emotionless face all the time made his mood drop down to zero. Erik would rather go alone, he knows the road more than them.

The main purpose today is just to see some of new fashion collections. Erik did not buy them because he was sure he would found them already lying in his closet. Erik walks into a Stark electronics store, wandering around, with nothing interest to him. The technology here is poor compared to Wakanda. But if he has to say, the music player here is not bad, it's enough to listen to and do not need to be made of vibranium and shot plasma. It is impossible to understand the idea of combining a music player and a gun, Shuri must has some loose screw in her head, sometime she is like a mad scientist.

When he was about to go home, Erik was holding a Starbuck caramel Frappuccino to bribe Okoye to let him go into T'challa room, a clothes bag for Shuri, a cat collar with a cute little bell for Kitten and a new fur coat for himself. Crossing the alleyway, he hears the little cat cry inside the dark. Erik walks in and finds a small black cat shivering in the alley. The cat has smooth black hair; his big brown eyes looked at him as the cat rubbed it head when Erik stroked it. Damn! How the hell it's looking like his Kitten back home. Not able to hold back, Killmonger put him inside his jacket for warmth and stride to the place he lands the ship.

Bringing the cat home, everyone looks at it like a strange creature. Ever since, Wakanda has only breed animals such as lambs, horses, chickens, and some rhinoceros trained in warfare. They never had pet, such as dog or cat. He gave the pile of presents to each person, as the necklace he bought for T'Challa had to be used by the black cat. No problem, Erik will make up in bed for T'Challa. When Erik arrived at the lab to give presents to Shuri, who had thrown the presents aside and ran to the cat immediately.

'Killmonger, is this ... is this ... A CAT! This is the first time I saw one in the palace. Wait a minute Killmonger, let me check its biological structure, cats look so freaking cute!'

Erik looked at Shuri as she starting to pile on a serial of experiments to the cat Erik picked up. Poor cat, it can only able to look at Shuri with hopeless eyes. Swear on Bast, the cat look more and more like T'Challa. Erik picked up the little cat and put it back inside his jacket, and the princess began to look at him with an extremely unhappy look.

'What are you doing, I'm doing experiments with the cat. Give it back'.

'Little princess, my cat is about to faint.'

'Tsk, so you intend to keep it, what its name?'

Erik thought for a moment and then a brilliant thought flashed through his mind. He smirked and said the name of the cat.

'T'Challa'

Shuri looked behind her back.

'Huh, my brother came? Why I don't see him. Killmonger do not play with me!'

Erik thought everything is about to get interesting.

Since Erik adopted the cat, T'Challa began to have trouble hearing his name. Erik rarely calls him by the name T'challa, always cousin, king, kitten, and little kitten. Now, the name is called for Erik's new adoptive black cat.

'Why do you not call the cat by another name N'Jadaka, it makes me misunderstand you call me or call that black cat'

'Cousin, does it annoying you? But look at the cat; it is look so much like you: round brown eyes, silky black hair, and body as flexible as you on my body trembling with pleasure. Just lack the tail and ears and you look exactly like this cat'

'You also like the name T'Challa I have for you, right?' Erik said as he hugged his beloved cat in his lap.

T'challa felt like every last patience, ritual he learned as a child gradually became crumbling when standing in front of Erik. He ironed himself for feeling jealous of the little creature. Deep down, he also wanted Erik to call him by his real name, not any other names. It was difficult for T'Challa to get angry, even when everyone was teasing their young king, but at that moment, T'Challa feel his blood boiling as he see his lover call somebody else his name, other than him.

T'Challa picks the kitten in Erik lap, tells Okoye to bring the cat over to Shuri. Okoye obeyed the order and take the cat away, she looks at the expression on T'Challa's face, chuckling, she did not know the young king can also be jealous.

T'Challa climbed onto Erik's thigh, his legs hugging slightly on the side, replacing the cat's position with his own. He put his hands on Erik's face, letting his long slender fingers caress. T'Challa kisses his lover's lips lightly, continues with butterfly kisses on those lips.

'You are very mean N'Jadaka, you want me to be jealous of a cat. Is this all in your plan?

Erik smirked reveal his gold fangs and wrap his arms out to embrace T'Challa. Mission accomplishes.

'What are you talking about, my dear King, what do you mean plan? You don't like T'Challa? But I really like that little black cat'

'I do not like you calling that cat with my name. I just want you to only call me'

'So, how do you feel then?' Erik teased

'I feel jealous. Every time you call T'Challa, I feel so happy just because of that but in the end, the one you called is ... not me'

'You're so easy to be fooled, my dear cousin'

'You are still said that'

Erik feels like a pair of cat ears shaking down on T'Challa's head as if when he leaving the little cat alone. Erik approached T'Challa's ear, whispering Kitten name with his sweet voice.

'T'Challa, you are my only kitten'

'Can you say my name again. I want to hear it more'

'T'Challa'

'T'Challa'

And so, the two people smile at each other happily.

As for the black cat

From the beginning

He is a gift for Shuri and Erik only borrows to tease T'Challa.


End file.
